


四分卫

by yeramanit



Series: 火狐狸 [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeramanit/pseuds/yeramanit
Summary: 写于2017年暑假。是《火狐狸》的后篇。时间线为2021年颁奖季。还好xx没有连任！
Relationships: Laura Linney/Cynthia Nixon
Series: 火狐狸 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105394





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年暑假。是《火狐狸》的后篇。时间线为2021年颁奖季。  
> 还好xx没有连任！

1

Cynthia再一次见到Laura的孩子是四年后的事了。她被叫去演一些限定剧集，那是她一直想做的，比如演一些无头无脑的科幻剧，在不是绿屏就是拖车的背景板里过日子，演些自己不太擅长的角色。那会《复仇者联盟》第四部刚刚上映，Cynthia觉得或许超级英雄的角色也不是说不适合她，也许去当个动作明星也挺好的；她和Max坐在影院里，那个小伙子吃着爆米花，满脑子是关于小罗伯特·唐尼的事，他好像想尝试百老汇，MTC是制作方，Cynthia有听到一些传闻。Max给Cynthia买了大杯的碳酸饮料，大概是想贿赂她给自己弄个签名。

Cynthia见过那个大明星，她不讨厌他，按理来说他应该是自己反感的类型，但她意外地很喜欢那个几乎快六十的男人。他聪慧到轻佻，这不是太多人能做到的。上次他们相见大概是在某次金球奖上，他戴着酒红色的墨镜，在和同桌的菲利普·索耶·霍夫曼交谈。

其实向来都是这样的：电影演员大于电视演员大于话剧演员。所以他们几乎隔了半个会场，中间夹着的那些人年薪加起来估计能买下三个微软公司。

Cynthia自身是没有这种芥蒂的，她向来觉得自己不特殊，但也不平凡，说到底自己和那些擅长打扫的清洁人员没有什么区别。她擅长演戏，就像擅长做饭的厨师回到家就是擅长做饭的父亲一样，自己回到家就是擅长演戏的母亲。所以她挺佩服小罗伯特，他似乎对自己擅长演戏这点没什么意见，把戏带回家，带进生活也没有什么大不了的，就像植物要光合作用一样自然，甚至在做出一些职业上的改变时也能轻松自如，就跟蜕皮似的，蜕掉就扔在一边。

Christine打来电话的时候她站在Laura公寓的楼下。Cynthia不喜欢发短信，这是Laura一直没发现的，自己的眼睛不好，向来更喜欢和别人用话筒交流，而不是手机上密密麻麻的键盘。在她的黑莓被摔坏之后换了苹果，触摸屏让她更反感。也许在心底里Cynthia挺希望那个屏幕裂掉的，于是两年前液晶屏裂成花的时候她还在心里窃喜。Christine那会还没跟她分开，于是暗兮兮地嘲笑她，说她有施虐倾向；等到最后决定临时分开，她们觉得这个结局已经了然，大概像那种早就想好收尾的散文一样漫无边际地晃荡。就像掉在地上无数次的手机一样，即使什么都看不出，内层早就裂成好几瓣，就在某个早晨起床的时候，屏幕便白花花地布满了皱纹。

Cynthia前几天收到Laura的短信，她转发了一个新闻链接给自己，讲的是关于“强迫性皮肤剥离症”的事，好像和自己咬指甲有些关系。她开玩笑一样地给自己发了一个愤怒的小鸟的表情，落伍得连Christine都不愿意用，她觉得Bennett都认为自己的母亲是个老套的足球妈妈。Laura之前说过Marc烦着她让她去让Bennett学习接球，或者是四分卫的训练。Laura在skype的模糊画面里给了Cynthia个白眼：“那些高中的拉拉队员和橄榄球星到最后过得都挺惨的。”

“至少可以免于他被同龄人欺负。”

“那我就拿我的金球奖砸死那个小兔崽子。”

“要是是小金人的话也许会更有分量一些，”Cynthia大笑起来，“要是不够的话我捐给你一个托尼奖。”

这种无伤大雅的玩笑双方都不会介意，Laura变得没有原来那么雄心壮志了，Cynthia甚至不知道这是不是件好事，也许这对谁都好。

“Max说想你了。”Christine在电话里的打招呼方式是这样的，“以及，他一直在烦我那个签名的事。”

“我知道，我让助理去弄了。”

“Max当上四分卫替补了。”Christine笑起来，即使只有半个月。Cynthia挺怀念这个笑声的，不同于自己，Christine笑起来像自己的母亲，看起来也更像一个母亲。

“恭喜！”Cynthia是打心底里为Max开心的，但只是听起来像讽刺。

Laura在布鲁克林的房子是一栋单独的别墅。她本人倒没怎么变，从那个古铜色的门后出现时，她穿着一件很简单的裙子，像是自己外婆喜欢的那种，也很随意地把自己领了进去。Cynthia没有来过这个地方，Laura似乎是前两年搬进去的。但这个地方似乎比自己的家更温馨一些。至少卧室里的地毯是从曼哈顿的公寓里拿来的，Cynthia觉得那个地毯似曾相识，她似乎记得它有一次可怜地躺在Laura公寓的角落，为的是给她们俩留一个打闹的位置。

“你看起来像有七八十岁了。”

“你看起来大概有十七八岁了。”

“我觉得你疯了。”Cynthia大笑起来，她站在门口看着远处的Laura弯下腰给她找柜子里的拖鞋，脏金色的长发快留到了腰，很简单地梳起来甩在肩膀的后面，一些碎发掉进她的领口里，这时候她发现Laura没穿胸罩。

“在我们交往的时候你总说这种话。”

“我觉得那不算什么交往。”。

“我其实挺怀念那个时候的。”Laura抬起脸看到Cynthia的表情，把嘴撅了起来，“……你和Christine吵架了？”

“我结婚这么多年Christine从来没读出过我的表情。”

“我相信她是读得懂的，她只是不说罢了。”

Laura觉得这是理所当然的，她坐到沙发上，把脑袋靠在Cynthia的肩膀上，随手点开一个频道，上面是无趣又寡味的购物广告，介绍着什么面膜。于是她们花了些时间调侃对方比自己更需要这个产品，紧接着Laura抬手环住了Cynthia的肩膀，一紧一松地捏着。

“想见Bennett的话，”Laura笑了起来，“他大概后天才回来。”

“金球奖都不愿意回来看？”

“这些奖对他来说跟学校的几何社团没什么区别。”Laura躺下去了一些，靠在Cynthia的胸前，玩味地捏着她的指尖，“不像我们会觉得盯着电视屏幕猜测到底是艾玛·斯通还是克里斯丁·斯图尔特拿最佳女主是件很有趣的事。”

《小狐狸》结束后的第三年，Laura拿了一个学院奖提名。那是一部小成本电影，能被选上奥斯卡的候选已经荣耀得至高无上了，原本的开销不过四百多万，现在已经得到了两百多万的收益。Cynthia觉得自己也过得挺舒畅，除了和Christine有时磕磕绊绊，但一直还算幸福：她只是在赌气罢了，总会回来的。唯一可怕的事实是唐纳德·特朗普还是总统，不仅没有被弹劾，反而还连任了。

“我觉得我可以考虑移民加拿大，或者澳大利亚。”

“我舍不得MTC。”Cynthia想了一会，伸手去摸Laura的头发，“那里有太多回忆了。”

Laura沉默了一会，然后Cynthia听到她哼了一声表示赞同，紧接着蜷缩到自己的怀里，顺便把刚给自己倒的满满一杯红酒喝了一半。

关于《欲望都市》第三部电影的流言已经传了挺久。Sarah因为家里的事一直没法到场，制作人也便没再说什么了。原本Cynthia收到了这次金球奖的邀约，她只是拒绝了而已，虽然Laura的邀请出于偶然，但这恰好是自己逃离好莱坞的好机会。她们能见面的时间不多，偶然能凑起都空闲的日子，到最后总会被孩子的琐事占用了。Bennett的训练似乎一直不那么顺利，Laura有些苦恼，她不希望Bennett变成一个只擅长体育的傻脑袋，至少不要是现在；小家伙在外语方面有着惊人的天赋，Laura有些自豪地躺在Cynthia的腿上玩着手机，吹嘘着她小学的儿子现在已经认识大部分意大利语了。

“Max只会西班牙语，还是高中必修的。”Cynthia的眼睛落在茶几上的水杯边缘，上面有口红的痕迹。

“我以为你会西班牙语。”

“那是当时现学现卖的。”Cynthia笑了起来，伸手顺便把自己留在水杯上的口红渍蹭掉了，“电影杀青之后就全忘光了。”

Laura突然坐了起来，她看起来有些严肃，然后很认真地说：“我已经五十六岁了。”

“五十七。”Cynthia感觉很好笑地打断她，Laura还是四十多岁的样子，大概是因为生育得晚，她衰老得也慢，除了多些皱纹外似乎没有什么大的变化。只是这让她的酒窝更深了，但脸颊上的皮肤没有像自己那样松弛。Laura很快把手机交给了自己，上面是Bennett的新照片，他长高了不少，有着 Marc的眼睛和Laura的鼻子，显得挺英俊。

在Cynthia接过手机的时候，Laura抓住了她的手。这个动作僵持了一会，此时电视上是主持的开场白，金球奖看起来还是那样，Cynthia不记得自己参加过哪个隆重的仪式了，甚至托尼奖都变得有些累赘。也许是下垂的乳房和赘肉让Cynthia觉得自己不再年轻，最重要的是束身衣也无法挽救腹部了。Cynthia感觉自己在表演的时候集中精力也变得困难，Christine戏称她要得艾滋海默症了，最后出现在众人面前就是轮椅和拐杖，这个形象也没什么不好的。

Laura的手还抓着她的。Laura的手指很长很细，比自己的好看。还有她的身材，她的脸，甚至乳房。Cynthia记得她们还在上床的时候，Laura喜欢把脸埋到自己的头发里，像Max小的时候，他也喜欢嗅自己头发的味道。这个念头让她觉得喉咙有些紧，主持人说的那些笑话越来越远，Cynthia甚至觉得自己不认识他说的那些家伙，他们好像跟自己隔了一个美国似的，说的都不像一个语言。

Laura还躺在她的大腿上，眼睛瞥了眼电视：“我赌今年梅丽尔拿不了最佳女主。”

“我要是老成那样还有工作就好了，或许可以去演《长夜迢迢路漫漫》。”Cynthia笑了笑，Laura的头发蹭着她的大腿有些痒，于是她换了个更舒适的姿势。

没有想到的是主持人拿没有到场的嘉宾开涮，于是Cynthia很意外地听到了自己的名字从他嘴里蹦出来。那边的空气似乎都不怎么适合自己呼吸，她过惯了纽约的日子，当Cynthia Nixon的名字出现在洛杉矶的希尔顿酒店并且被全球直播时，她愣了一下，随即听到自己大腿那儿传来一阵大笑。Laura弓着背笑了起来，这让Cynthia有点懊恼。

“这不好笑。”

“不，他的段子太无聊了，但你的表情很有意思。”

“要是当事人是你你肯定笑不出来。”

“我甚至都没被邀请。”

“说得好像被邀请了你会去一样。”

“哦，不，我会为了看你的笑话去。”Laura把手机拣了起来，它掉在了地上，“我拿过金球奖，你拿过金酸梅。”

在颁发最佳男配角的时候，Cynthia盯着电视上的像素点出神。她觉得脑袋里的东西掏空了，把她带回年轻的时候：Cynthia想起第一次去参加托尼奖，那都是只有十几岁的时候，和伍迪·艾伦隔了五六个座位，现在一想还有些荣幸。然后Laura坐了起来，她的裙角被挤到了大腿根部，皱巴巴地卷了起来。Cynthia下意识地去帮她抚平那块布料，接着就把嘴唇迎了上去。

这天结束的时候Laura裸着上身躺在自己的一旁发呆，Cynthia把毯子盖在她身上。她怕Laura着凉，这位床伴的肚子是凉的，摸起来不是那么舒服，像个柔软的冰袋。

“我以为你很怀念这个。”Cynthia这样说，她想调节一下气氛，但Laura没有回应她，或许是在装睡——Cynthia是这么想的，毕竟她们俩都比原来迟钝了。


	2. 2

2

《小狐狸》的时候Cynthia动过糟糕的念头。虽然是一闪而过的，那瞬间之后她很快变得自我厌恶，就像现在这样。三月份的纽约没转温，但她没有舞台剧的工作，闲暇时间便带着Max教他开车，这样能借口开着车里的暖气。通常这段偷来的暖气时间的前一半是分给Max的，他学车学得很快，除了停车歪歪扭扭和拐弯忘看后视镜之外算是出师了。后一半分给了Laura和Bennett，上了小学的愣头青在电话里叫着Cynthia阿姨，然后Laura总会接过电话喊Bennett去学习他的几何。Cynthia的烟瘾又犯了，她只好在车里对着窗外闲来叼上一根，这时候Laura会劝她几句不要抽烟，要得肺癌，诸如此类。

Bennett和Max在一所学校，这是Cynthia前几天才知道的。Bennett在小学部学习意大利语，Max在高中部打橄榄球。Max上替补的球赛是Cynthia和Christine一起去看的，因为曼哈顿场地局限，到最后学校租了一个布鲁克林的私人橄榄球场，有公用的停车位。Cynthia在停车广场看到了Laura，她拉着Bennett的手，Marc跟在后面，从他们家那辆浅色的轿车里走出来。Cynthia记得那辆车，她和Laura在里面消磨过不知道该干什么的下午。Laura会把平板电脑架在一旁，然后靠在驾驶座上看《周六夜现场》；Cynthia对那个节目没什么恶意，但也没什么好感，对于她来说嘲讽政治不过舆论的宣传，甚至还不如上街游行来得有效。现在也不是电视剧能改变社会的年代了。

Laura很快看到了Cynthia，她朝自己招了招手，紧接着转头去拿Bennett的水壶。Laura说过几次Marc对Bennett的雄心壮志都建立在体育运动上，比如当个四分卫。Max被选上替补的事Cynthia没有提过，但Laura很显然是知道这点的，她显得挺兴奋。在场地里时Bennett坐在Laura的大腿上，却不在Cynthia附近，她坐在球场的另一边，戴上了一个滑稽的粉色棒球帽和一副浅色的太阳镜，在太阳下显得有些刺眼。

Christine很快认出了Laura。Cynthia都忘了她们几乎有三年没有见面，紧接着自己的妻子戳了戳自己的手臂：“你没看到吗？Laura！”

Cynthia看到了，她甚至没法把眼睛从那儿移开，但还是装作吃惊的样子愣了一下，然后对对面的那三个人招了招手。这时候她感觉自己的汗从背后冒了出来，大概把衬衣浸湿了。《小狐狸》时期的那些感觉又回来了，就像听到戴安娜·罗斯的歌能想起小时候，Cynthia看到Laura只能想起她们在一起的时间，比如Laura是怎么抱怨Bennett不听话的，或是抱怨Marc又一次加班了。这和四年前又不太一样，她们那个时候是热情的，不像现在这样，谈资都绕着孩子和丈夫走。Laura第八年的养育职业被Bennett同龄的那些母亲挤压到喘不过气，那些母亲通常都没有工作，自然也会常去学校看望她们的孩子。Laura心理上很快不平衡了，她不是太能沉得住气，也不是幼稚，只是很直率；于是她开始大量出现在学校的活动里，比如小学部的舞会布置和公开课展示，总有一部分是她负责的，这和Max刚出生那会的Cynthia差不多，还有Christine，她永远是操心得更多的那位。

Laura在球场的那边朝自己挥手，露出了她那个标准的笑容。Cynthia感觉自己心脏又漏了一拍，跳到嗓子眼，大概快要炸开了。Christine没有注意到，所以她开始拨弄手指，痛觉让她的心跳愈加快了；或许这样能再欺骗自己一会。

Cynthia离开家的时候Christine和Max在练习抛球，她们在街对面的棒球场做着不适合那个地点的运动，多亏这会没有太多人和她们抢场地，否则邻里总会有闹意见的无聊人。她们的邻居是一对和蔼的老夫妻，女主人很喜欢《欲望都市》，也很喜欢艾米丽·迪克森，这使Cynthia的形象在他心中高大了起来，于是他们也不会怂恿自己的孙子去和Max抢空地了；但说到底那个棒球场不适合抛橄榄球，Max在那儿崴过脚踝，敷了两个星期的石膏。Cynthia便看着他们愉快的身影动了身，特意喊了一句让他们注意安全，不要又一脚踩进棒球场的沙地，把另外一只脚也瘸了。

Cynthia把剩下的下午留给了TOFT，她喜欢去那里消磨时间，然后便看到了在一层公用电脑前坐着的Jennifer Ehle。她穿得有些随便，透过眼镜看着自己，然后兴奋地把笔记本合上了。Cynthia很喜欢她，Jennifer很温柔，也懂事理，嘴巴不毒的前提下又有原则，为人低调，这是她最欣赏的了。要是不从事演员的职业，或许能成为一个很不错的说客。Laura和Jennifer的关系也不差，Cynthia记得《小狐狸》还在公演的时候，Jennifer来找过她，和Laura也闲扯过几句。

“我以为你已经失去了看戏的兴趣。”Jennifer朝她挤了挤眼睛，看起来对这次意外的会面很惊喜。Cynthia很快对她的玩笑提出异议，拉开她一边的椅子坐下。Laura不在的下午总是有些无趣，她去了西边为一部奥斯卡电影跑公关；她没有提名，但在里面饰演了男主母亲的角色，便也接到通知去参加采访。她和Jennifer的话题马上变成了关于汤姆话剧的新复排，大家似乎对《真实的事》都有太独特的见解，对于她们俩来说这是最好不过的，然后Jennifer便提到了Laura。在她眼里Laura是个很合适的安妮。

Cynthia愣了一下，她想象着Laura去演《真实的事》，画面有点惨不忍睹。安妮比Laura更深思熟虑一些，或许那个角色给自己演更有意思，但她是个完美的夏洛特，率直得无可厚非，没长大但又过于成熟。自己反观总是想得太多，到最后开始折磨自己，这和安妮也太像了。悬崖勒马这样的事她干过不少，《小狐狸》的时候是这样的，Cynthia现在就像从噩梦中被人捞了起来，液体灌满了她的鼻腔，让她无法呼吸。

Jennifer研究了她一会，冷不丁地笑了起来，然后说：“你和Laura关系真好。”

Cynthia开始慌张了，自己的表情或许已经能让别人看出自己的心情，这不是她能接受的。她一直很擅长藏东西，甚至那些和Christine的小打小闹之后的离家出走，Christine从来没找到过自己。Cynthia觉得自己很矫情，吵不过便走，晃悠几个小时就会回去，这和《真实的事》里的安妮也太像了。和Jennifer对话后，Cynthia才发现自己就像在演一出话剧，无趣得要死，唯一差的就是为了Laura和自己的家庭决裂，这对剧里的安妮来说也许不是什么，对于Cynthia来说就不是件易事了，她不能无情到放弃他们。

Laura回来的时候是三月份，她签了一份新合同，然后便发短信给Cynthia说自己隔天会带着Bennett去拜访，能让Max教教他怎么抛球和防守；后天是他们学校的橄榄球半决赛，四分卫在前一次比赛时受了伤，Max便要担起重任。Cynthia觉得Christine比Max紧张，她似乎有些害怕宝贝儿子会被那一个个四肢健壮的家伙压扁在草地上，于是碎碎念了一个下午，顺便给他备了一背包的医疗用品。

Bennett和Max意外合得来。Max不喜欢小孩，但他喜欢Bennett。Cynthia有些意外地发现Max陪着Bennett玩着接球，就像Christine陪着Max似的。Laura坐在她的客厅沙发上，Christine在对面的球场站着，看着两个孩子，手里拿着水瓶。自己的前任同事朝孩子们的方向看，然后把脑袋枕在放在沙发顶端的手臂上。

“我没想到他们合得来，”Laura觉得有些好笑，“Bennett没什么朋友，他似乎被人觉得很孤高，也总一个人玩。”

“Max也不喜欢小孩子。”

对话的最后Cynthia把脑袋埋了下去，那是Christine视线的死角，然后她把Laura压在了自己身体的下面。Laura似乎没有什么异议，很单纯地回应她的吻，接着把舌头伸了进来。她们这样纠缠了一会，然后就放开了对方。在Christine和两个孩子大汗淋漓地回来时Laura去了洗手间，Cynthia站在客厅的一边对着窗外一株快死的植物出神。

橄榄球比赛是Laura和Bennett一起来的，他们有些滑稽地穿了母子装，白衬衫外面套了一件牛仔背带裤，戴了和上次一样的棒球帽。这使她看起来和Bennett朋友的母亲差不多大，甚至更年轻一些。中场结束之前两方僵持着，Max发挥得不错，但朝着座位直射过来的太阳光让她有些眩晕。Laura坐在自己的旁边，Christine意外地和Bennett有话聊，他们喋喋不休了一整个上半场；Cynthia不怎么懂橄榄球，她觉得自己在听天书，便只好回头跟Laura扯些有的没的，仿佛她们只是普通朋友。Laura在中场休息的时候离开了座位，要不是因为太阳照得Cynthia昏昏沉沉的，她肯定不会找这个时候去和床伴交谈，但她需要水，于是跟随着自己的前同事往球场的对面走了。

移动盥洗室在球场的一边，Cynthia走过去的时候看到Laura走了过来、

“真巧，在这里碰到你。”她这么说，像是在讽刺，紧接着似笑非笑地递给自己一瓶水，“我以为你会更关注你的儿子。”

“再在太阳底下暴晒我大概会死的，我好像中暑了。”

“现在是四月份。”

“我老了。”Cynthia强词夺理。

“我比你大三岁。”Laura没给她面子，斜了她一眼。

球场周围的座位后面是一块架起来的空地，那块地方很阴凉，正面又被广告牌挡住了。Cynthia很快找到了一个适合依靠的位置，Laura便贴了上来。她们开始接吻，紧接着抚摸对方的身体。Laura穿着一件麻烦的牛仔背带裤，看起来像个活力过头的年轻人，很快Cynthia便讽刺了她几句，觉得她的穿衣品味不仅恶趣味还麻烦透顶。Laura撇了撇嘴表示赞同，便也没再管这些了，最后Cynthia看着她面红耳赤的样子说：“我记得你穿Birdie或是Regina的戏服都比这件衣服好看。”

Laura抱怨了一句，Cynthia没听清，然后她的嘴就在自己的胸前了。这让她把下一句讥讽咽了回去，这样让她怀旧；触地得分的哨子吹响时Laura捂住了自己的嘴。


	3. 3

3

五月初的时候Cynthia开始翻阅旧电影，然后她找到了《小狐狸》的录影带，是Laura之前留给她的。Cynthia花了一段时间在网上查阅怎么把VHS的片放到电脑上，紧接着在亚马逊上买了转换器。捣鼓了三四天后她终于如愿以偿，Cynthia也不知道自己在坚持什么，现在她无所事事地抱着半桶冰淇淋躺在沙发上，看着屏幕里没有颜色的贝蒂·戴维斯。有些台词熟悉得可怕，它们在Cynthia的大脑里潜伏了很久，或许早就想蹦出来了，于是Cynthia无意识地跟着那个惨白的脸念着那些台词，在最后她站了起来。

大概有一瞬间，她觉得自己出现了幻觉，她期待着有人回复她的那句“Birdie，你在晚餐的时候很迷人”，然后回应她的只有空荡荡的客厅和中央空调的闷响。Max去考驾照了，Christine载他去的，大概要下午才能回来。

Dan Sullivan在几天前给她打了个电话，MTC似乎有做《群鬼》复排的打算，Dan很殷勤地决定结果这个任务，他对这个剧有着挺多新奇的见解，和Cynthia煲了一个多小时的电话粥。在最后Cynthia犹豫了一会，她想说自己已经到了不适合演《群鬼》的年纪，顺便提了几个年轻又有前途的演员。她很久之前演过《玩偶之家》，但Cynthia总觉得易卜生离自己太远，自己所触及的世界不像他所描绘的，但他的文字又引人入胜。Dan的主题固然令她提起了一些兴趣，她便赶去了一趟图书馆，在剧本的区域看到了《小狐狸》，那本薄薄的册子躺在最角落，比她当时做了笔记的一叠纸要薄太多了。她草草地翻阅了一遍，那些台词她都还记着，也是很令她意外的，她的记性通常很差，但显然在这里不受用了。她记得太清楚了，或许贝蒂·戴维斯又让她重新记起了很多事，她和Laura也好，她和Birdie或是Regina也好。

她和Laura在一起消磨的时间通常是无趣的，Cynthia想象过无数次她和Laura婚后的样子，或许就是她们现在这样。平时的话题，工作，孩子，等到话题说完了就去上床，分担的那些事都很平均；她最后意识到Christine和自己的生活也不过这些，于是再看到那句Regina的“我想拥有这个世界”时，她意识到自己的工作和自己是相反的：她只想当个普通人罢了，只是演员把她放在灯光中间，Cynthia已经习惯了，但她不爱那些镁光灯把自己的皮肤照得灿白。她们的故事变得太拖沓，现在或许是最好的时机。

在回家之后Cynthia把借来的剧本放下，她很快地打开了电视，画面还停在贝蒂·戴维斯的脸上。

“我觉得我们得停下这些了。”Cynthia听到自己的声音这么说，她给Laura打了电话，直白地开场。这时候觉得自己在演《真实的事》的第一幕，那个场景里丈夫发现妻子出轨，开始质问的每一句话都像针刺。

“我也觉得。”Laura愣了一下，她很快这么说，不像在开玩笑，“有时候要停下太难了，总要有一个人做恶人。”

“所以恶人是我？”

“我觉得做恶人是相互的，后来是我先起的头。”

“在这里推卸责任没什么意义。”

“我知道，我爱着Marc，我爱着Bennett，但我也爱你，这是没法改变的。”

Cynthia记得Laura穿着Birdie或是Regina的戏服的时候，那一段时间像是在做梦。她似乎说过相似的话，这让Cynthia痛苦过，但她很快学会了不抱期待，所以在期待被满足的时候往往是最幸福的。《小狐狸》让她变得爱幻想了。

“《真实的事》是个话剧，生活比那要复杂太多了。”Cynthia这么说，“我做不到像安妮那样，她敢爱敢恨，但又无情。我做不到无情。”

“其实做朋友没什么不好的，只是不需要上床而已了，”Laura在笑，Cynthia能感觉她的语气变得轻柔了，但不是快乐的，“这反而还让见面的地点选择多了起来。”

“我只希望我们不会觉得这是件很悲伤的事，”Cynthia对着话筒这么说，她有些小心地斟酌了下用词，她有些害怕《小狐狸》快结束时那些事会发生，“我们只要还是朋友就无所谓。”

Laura没有说什么，她思考了一会：“我觉得这样是最好的。”

“Dan说他想做《群鬼》的复排，来找我了。我不知道我能演什么，毕竟我也五十五岁了。”Cynthia过了一会这么说道。

Laura想了一会：“这是个很有趣的角色，但我以为你想去演一些不用动脑子的角色，比如，呃，毒藤女？”

“那还不如让我去演艾芙芭。”Cynthia笑了起来，“阿尔文不适合我，我不如去演演《真实的事》。”

“如果你把我们的感情比作《群鬼》里的那两人，我觉得你这也太夸张了。”Laura这么说道，“我们俩是那种甚至不值一提的，错误的时间遇上错误的人，这样俗套的剧情罢了。”

Cynthia把电话挂掉之后又躺回了沙发，她看着贝蒂·戴维斯的眼睛，她的眼睛留在自己周围的空间里，这个场景似曾相识，然后她点击了播放，单声道的台词变得更沙哑了，刺得她耳朵疼。一开始便是这个电影，最巧的是她们的分手也是贝蒂看着的，这让Cynthia有些荣幸。

六月底的LGBTQ游行在双休日，Max参加了暑课和考试的补习班，他自然不能参加。Cynthia和Christine带着自己和前夫的两个孩子一起同去，那两位也约了好友。她的女儿出了柜，似乎也不是什么很令人惊讶的事，而自己的前夫也很坦然的接受了，这是Cynthia很欣慰的。在那两位年轻人和他们的朋友一起离开了之后，Christine便去了布莱恩公园附近的公开演讲台，她很有计划性地让Cynthia和自己的几个朋友从六十街往下城走，有几个集会的领队在时代广场的附近。在Cynthia路过皇宫剧院的时候，上面巨大的广告屏播着超级英雄电影的预告片，然后便是快要上映的某部电影。看预告的时候她觉得那故事平庸到无趣，然后她看到了Laura放大了几百倍而公然展示在时代广场的脸，上面甚至有几块小屏幕因为下雨的关系损坏了，便在那张脸上出现了零散的小黑点。

Cynthia甚至不知道这个电影。她在犹豫了半天要不要发短信询问Laura关于这个电影的事，却在那个大屏幕下面的最中央看到Laura Linney，穿着一件粗制滥造的彩虹色T恤，用她的太阳镜把脏金色的头发别到耳朵后去，然后牵着Bennett。在她纠结着是否要打招呼的时候Laura转头看到了自己，紧接着便走了过来。

“我喜欢你的背心，我记得你穿过。”Laura打量了一下自己，然后咳嗽了两声，“但我记得它是白色的。”

“Max因为不能来就要求来装饰我今天的扮相。”Cynthia有些无奈，“所以它现在是彩虹色的。”

“在你身上显得有些好笑。”Laura笑了起来，她的手背上贴上了假的彩虹色纹身，那只手牵着Bennett，“你看起来像只被染了色素的火鸡。”

Laura很快加入了她们的游行队伍，她牵着Bennett，也不和Cynthia的朋友们说话。走了一会之后她把Bennett抱了起来，对他说着这些那些的，被小家伙很嫌弃地抱怨了“我会自己走”。接着Laura靠到了Cynthia的一边，她显得有些开心。

“帮我谢谢Max，Bennett进了一个训练机构，虽然是课外班，但其实对他来说足够了。我觉得四分卫先生给他的教导很中肯，现在他会接球了。”

“我以为你不希望他走体育路线！”

“现在同龄的孩子都是健将，Bennett万一被欺负了的话还能反击。”

“我以为你说Bennett听起来不像被欺负的名字了。”

“多了几个字母并不能改变这个名字的简称。”Laura白了一眼，然后转头去找她到处乱跑的孩子了。

其实这也就是一瞬间的事，Cynthia回头没有看到Laura，也没有看到Bennett。或许他们被那成千上万的人群埋没了，满眼都是彩虹色，他们穿得一点也不显眼。Cynthia不知道自己是不是应该等一等失散的朋友和她的孩子，但那些领队已经走远了。她下意识地去看了眼手机，再回头看了看那个巨大的屏幕，它上面现在是《长靴妖姬》的广告了，Laura的脸仿佛没有出现过。于是她站出了人群，走到TKTS的巨大红楼梯上，故作悠闲地看着手机，等待那个滚动的广告，顺便在翻涌的彩虹色人群中寻找自己熟悉的两个身影。在铺天盖地的“LOVEALL”字样中，她觉得自己在做梦。

过了十分钟，Cynthia没等到那个广告，也没有找到Laura。Christine在打她的电话了，于是Cynthia便朝布莱恩公园的方向走去。她的手指在Laura的电话上停留了一会，然后移去了电源键，把屏幕关上了。


End file.
